


Be Mine

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drugging, Gags, Incest, M/M, dub-con, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo is keen for round 2 with his brother, even if he's not willing, there are always ways around that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of Laur is a terrible human and enjoys this ship, have fun reading! If there is enough interest I might think about another dofla/cora haha! ~

He’d been passed out from sheer tiredness when his brother came back to the room. Was it tomorrow already? He had no idea but he sure as hell wished he could just drop off to sleep and pretend this had all just been a long nightmare. Unfortunately for him this was reality; Doflamingo had discovered the truth and now he was paying the price for his carelessness. Actually no, Vergo was the one who’d given Doflamingo the information. _Fucking bastard._

“Did you sleep well Roci?” The blond sauntered over, perching on the bed next to him as he reached to stroke at his cheek, slick with sweat from the events of the previous night. “I’m sorry I lost my temper last night, I hurt you badly didn’t I?” Doflamingo took out some ointment, dampening the cloth he’d brought in before gently dabbing at the gory wound on Rocinante’s chest, “I have bandages too, don’t worry.”

Rocinante was surprised when he felt the strings around his torso and arms relax, but he was grateful for it. “It’s not the worst I’ve had. You know that too well, Doffy.” His voice was raspy as he’d been without water, though it seemed Doflamingo had already been prepared for that as a glass was presented to him. “I thought you might need this,” He gave a gentle smile, putting it to his lips, “It’s just water. I promise”

If he’d not been so thirsty he’d have questioned the truth of Doflamingo’s words, but he was incredibly parched so he took the glass with a shaky hand, gulping down the cool liquid until it was empty. “T-Thanks…” Rocinante laid back quietly, seeing no point in resisting as his brother cleaned his wounds up. Again it was something he’d have challenged, but he was just too exhausted to give it a second thought.

“I’m your brother, you don’t have to thank me for looking after you.” Doflamingo murmured, carefully dressing the gash now it was clean. “We do need to talk though, now you’ve had time to reflect.” He sighed as he slipped off his glasses, moving to lounge next to him on the messy sheets. Rocinante turned to face him, feeling somewhat nervous at the fact he’d taken off his glasses. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked him in the eye.

“I want to know why,” He started, taking hold of Rocinante’s fingers in a loose grip, “why you joined them…Why you came back here as one of _them_ …” he trailed off, rolling onto his side to look at his brother properly, “I’m giving you one last chance to tell me Roci, you hear me? One last chance.” Doflamingo squeezed his brother’s hand as a manner of assurance that everything would be alright, providing he told the truth from here on out. Maybe.

He grew more anxious as his brother piled on the questions, the words becoming confused and garbled in his head as he tried to piece things together. “I…I never intended to become a marine…It just sorta happened,” he swallowed as memories of their past started to flood back, “I knew…I had to stop you. Stop what you were going to become…By the time I got here it looked like I still had a chance to…But…”

“Stop me? Whatever do you mean?” There was an innocent curiosity in his tone which gave Rocinante cause to pause, a little concerned by the look his brother was giving him. “You don’t need me to explain that, Doffy,” He pulled his hand away, “You know exactly what I mean when I say stop you.”

Doflamingo raised his brow, sitting up suddenly, “You still haven’t said sorry.” What Rocinante had said didn’t surprise him, but he could still himself grow agitated with how things were progressing. He shouldn’t have laughed at that but he couldn’t stop a small chuckle from escaping at his brother’s words, “You’re right, I should have apologised to you right away shouldn’t I?” He slowly pushed himself up, arms trembling from the effort of moving, “I’m sorry,” his voice shook as he spoke, “sorry that you discovered the truth…The only thing I regret is the fact you caught onto me…I was so close to ending this and your family…”

The silence that followed those words seemed endless. As each minute passed it was clear that Doflamingo’s anger was growing, his fist had become clenched in the sheets and his eye had stayed firmly shut. 

“How are you feeling?”

The question caught him off guard; he was expecting a much more venomous response considering what he’d just admitted to. “W-What? I…” Truthfully he felt incredibly weary, but he put that down to last night and the fact he was still recovering. Though now his brother had mentioned it, he did feel a little flushed for no explainable reason. “What does that have to do with this?”

“Oh Roci, you do make me laugh,” Doflamingo turned his head, pushing him back onto the bed before straddling him, “even if you had been remorseful, there’s no way I’d have forgiven you, though I’m sure you knew that, hm?” He cocked his head, running his fingers down his brother’s torso delicately, “I don’t forgive anybody who endangers my family.”

The younger blond narrowed his eyes, shifting his hips to try and move him off, though it didn’t work of course, Doflamingo was pinning him down quite firmly. “Then why bother asking me? Why not just kill me and be done with it? Or does that class as ‘endangering’ your family?” Rocinante growled, a sharp gasp leaving his lips as Doflamingo’s hand slammed around his neck, squeezing down tight.

“You’re no family of mine. You think I meant it earlier when I called you brother?! HA! What a fucking joke.” His grin grew wider as Rocinante struggled for breath, his body twisting furiously, fingers desperately scratching against his brother’s wrist, urging him to loosen his grip. “See how easily I can tell lies too Roci? ‘ _I’m sorry I lost my temper’_ or ‘ _it’s just water…_ ’” A cruel laugh filled the room as he let go, listening to the gasping breaths and violent coughs as Rocinante struggled for air.

“Y-You…D-Drugged…A-Ah..!” Rocinante hissed, his hips jolting up as his brother rocked downwards, grinding hard against him. He shouldn’t have been so naïve earlier; shouldn’t have accepted any help from this man. _Idiot. Fucking idiot. You’ve gotten yourself right where he wants you now._

“That’s such a nasty word. I merely slipped you something to help with the pain…It just happens to have a small aphrodisiac side effect.” Doflamingo chuckled, shuffling to kneel next to him, pulling at his tie, undoing it with a smirk, “Anyway, I’ve had enough of your voice Roci. I don’t want to hear your bullshit,” with no hesitation he shoved it past his brother’s lips, forcing him to bite down on the garment, knotting it tight around his head. “Do you like the leather against your skin? Maybe I should get you a nice collar…”

He used his strings to yank him upwards, running his tongue across the makeshift gag, chuckling as he noticed the drool already forming at the corner of his brother’s mouth. “You’re never leaving here Roci…” he took control of his whole body, forcing him up and off of the bed, giving a hard shove to his wounded chest to pin him against the nearest wall with a loud slam. Rocinante grit his teeth around the fabric, a muffle groan leaving his lips as a sharp pain shot through his back.

He was completely immobilised by his brother’s threads once more and the more he fought against them, the tighter they dug into his skin. The unease only grew as Doflamingo looked at him like a tiger would its prey, licking his lips as he pressed them to his neck, sinking his teeth hard into Rocinante’s skin with a satisfied moan. He didn’t stop until blood filled his mouth, sighing contentedly at how his brother writhed underneath him.

“What? Do you want me to touch you?” Doflamingo reached to wrap his hand around his brother’s length, his smirk widening as it was already rock hard and dripping with pre-cum. He felt his knees buckle as waves of heightened arousal rocked through his body as his hips rolled upwards, his face flushing a deep red from the sheer embarrassment of how affected he was; honestly he’d have probably fallen to the ground had it not been for the strings keeping him up.

“Maybe I lied a little more to you Roci, perhaps what I gave you was a bit more of a potent aphrodisiac than I let on,” his stifled mewls were music to Doflamingo’s ears, and they only grew louder as his sped up his hand, squeezing and rubbing the shaft to spur him on. This was only the beginning, he knew that Rocinante would be suffering from the effects of the drug for a while yet and _that_ was definitely a pleasing thought.

Rocinante slid his eyes shut as he groaned against the gag, turning his head away from Doflamingo as pleasure gripped him completely, his hips bucking up fervently as his cum shot across his torso and his brother’s hand. He gave a heavy sigh as he felt the familiar tug of strings force him to look at the blond, beads of sweat trickled down his face and body as he reeled from the powerful climax.

He wouldn’t soon forget the sight of his brother like this, covered in his own fluids, drooling and panting; it was almost enough to make him cum there and then. “Was that good? Did you enjoy another orgasm from my hand?” He purred, wiping up the trail with his fingers, smearing it over his brother’s lips with a smirk. “What’s that? I can’t hear you…” He sneered, twitching his strings to hoist up his brother’s lower half, dipping his hand to drop under his ass, pushing the tips eagerly up against him.

The heavy moans only grew louder despite the fabric muffling him as the digits slipped inside of him with embarrassing ease. If he was sore from last night he wasn’t feeling it at all as the fingers thrust into him, a sick squelching could be heard at the pace he was going and Doflamingo was loving every last bit of it. “Mhh, you sound like a used whore…” He chided, twisting them deeper, right up to his knuckle with each movement.

His smug grin only widened as he noticed Rocinante’s cock had gotten hard again from his touch, the head swollen and leaking, “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you soon…I can’t keep you waiting now can I?” He pulled out his own length, hissing as he rocked forwards against his brother before slipping out his fingers, sinking himself inside with a satisfied groan. “F-Fuck…” The tightness was incredible around him as he pushed up, lolling his head back from the overwhelming sensation gripping him.

The gag barely contained his mewls and pants as Doflamingo filled him completely to the hilt and he couldn’t hold back any more. He bucked down desperately, clenching around his brother’s cock as he moved against him, feeling the sting at the corners of his eyes from the mix of shame and pleasure. Whatever had been in that water was affecting him to the point where all he cared about was getting fucked, the burning arousal was starting to become unbearable.

Doflamingo was loving every second of having his brother like this, utterly vulnerable and pliable. He didn’t _need_ to drug him, it had just been something he’d thought about to add a little more fun to his degradation, and it was definitely working; Rocinante was thoroughly gone. Sweat, tears and drool slicked his skin as he loudly moaned, the insatiable heat completely wracking his body with each thrust.

“I can’t get over how hot you look right now Roci, mhm…I’m gonna fill you up even better than I did last night,” The blond braced him back into the wall, breathing heavily against his neck as he sped up his pace, biting down as a means of muffling his cries as he buried himself as deep as he physically could inside of his brother with sharp, precise thrusts.

The sudden fullness was enough to flood him with another climax, his hips jolting up as thick spurts of cum spilled over him and his brother; not that Doflamingo minded, if anything it only spurred on his own orgasm as Rocinante grew hot and tight, “F-Fuck..I…a-ah…” it was too much for him, he wanted to fuck him for longer but the clenching tipped him over, he couldn’t fight the building heat any longer.

With one final thrust he shuddered, shooting his load inside his brother with a long, loud moan, riding out his intense climax to its fullest. Rocinante was past gone, relying totally on Doflamingo to support his weight now. His vision was blurred from the tears, but he could still make out the cruel smirk plastered across Doflamingo’s face. Clearly he was proud of himself.

He tugged the gag away, pushing his fingers past his lips for no other reason than because he could. “You drooled so much Roci, so filthy, aren’t you?” He smeared the saliva across his cheek with a laugh, loosening his strings so his brother collapsed down onto the floor, panting from sheer exhaustion. Rocinante looked up, his brow furrowed as he tried to speak, managing only a cough before he found a foot against his chest, holding him against the wall.

“Look at you. You’re disgusting…” He tutted, keeping firm eye contact with him as he leaned forwards, “That drug will keep you placated for a while, I don’t need to restrain you, though you’d probably enjoy that, even after everything, _fufufufu”_ He gave a sharp kick to his brother’s torso before turning to leave the room, “have a good day, Roci. I’ll be back later to clean you up, maybe.”

He listened as the footsteps grew quieter, letting his eyes slide shut as he mulled over the options he had. He could force himself to get up and escape, but he knew his chances of that were slim to none, considering he could barely breathe; how was he going to run anywhere?! With what strength he had left, Rocinante pushed himself up using the wall for leverage, stumbling over to the bed, landing face first on the sheets with a heavy sigh.

_I need…I need to get a message out somehow…To warn them…Ugh…How could I have been so stupid!_ Thinking about it would only depress him further, so he chose instead to rest his head on the pillow; he didn’t want to fight the exhaustion any longer. Minutes later the fatigue claimed him and he fell into a drug-induced, dreamless sleep.

Doflamingo had been there the entire time, silently observing as he dragged himself to the bed and passed out while muttering to himself about escaping. _Still not giving up, are you? It doesn’t matter, you’ll bend soon enough to me, Roci._

_You will surrender._


End file.
